Something There
by jayenator2.0
Summary: Robin's always been sweet and kind despite the drawbacks life has thrown at him. On this the eve of his parents death, he lashes out in a surprisingly hurtful way, but this may be his time to finally see how much she cares (One-Shot)


**I don't own Teen Titans of Disney's Beauty and the beast Something There**

**Also I have no idea why some parts started to rhyme I blame it on the fact that i wrote this while high on red bull at like 3 in the morning.**

Sweat dripped down his brow

Tick, tock

The clock continued on

Blissfully unaware of the hero's sad song

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

"Raven…please I. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me" he whispered at her door in despair. Sitting in the darkened hallways, it was well past midnight but he didn't care, he wouldn't rest until he knew she was alright

"Raven please."

Unknowingly the dark sorceress had gravitated towards his sadness. Her empathy enraptured by his deep longing to apologize for what had transpired earlier.

But she had no words

And she couldn't believe that _her_ boy wonder

Would ever be so mean

_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse _

_And unrefined_

Currently she lay on the plush carpet just inside her door, she didn't know how he knew she was there, but he wouldn't be whispering like that otherwise. As much as she wanted to turn away, go under her covers and just hide for the night, she knew she couldn't leave him out there much longer.

Her mind told her he deserved it, after what he said, what he did. But her heart knew she could never hate him, that she would forgive him in the end. Because who could ever hate their most precious…_friend._ It was that word that nearly made her turn away and march right into the soft embrace of the sky, maybe fly away for a while.

You see it hurt her much more than she could bear, after all the times she lent him her ear. A shoulder to cry on, a supportive heart; all she wanted was to love him but she knew she probably never could, as long as this darkness remained within her she would remain as she was, a sinner. A daughter of something so much more powerful, sure they had beaten him but he would always be around.

So she tried to pull back

To resist his charm

But tonight it seemed,

He wasn't fully in control for you see he just turned

Twenty-one years old

On the anniversary of his parents' deaths, and with a friend like Beast Boy looking out, the boys went drinking, the girls stayed in. When they returned back home Raven knew something was wrong. The anger was familiar the guilt all-consuming, the others wouldn't have noticed…he wore his mask well.

But after they had gone to bed she remained by his side. And when he finally broke down, lost and scared, she was there to break his fall. But he also had his hatred to release, the man responsible had died long ago but after his time under Slade's tutelage…she didn't ever think he could fully get rid of his anger.

They transitioned to the gym trying to help him let it out. But the drinks affected his mind, he said she could never understand, she was so dark, a monster. What was the point of all her hope? From the time she was born she was meant to be breed contempt and destruction. After that she kinda zoned him out, he didn't mean it, but she knew she couldn't be around him when he was like this. So she ran to her room hence their current situation.

_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

'I can feel him, his emotions calling to me. A yearning within his soul, he won't leave until I confront him. I know it wasn't his fault and yet I just don't want to see him. Not now, not like this.'

So they remained in a deadlock stationed on either side of their door. A battle of wills, would he collapse of exhaustion before Raven gave in and let him inside? Or would their friends find them locked in this perpetual face off in the morning? It would seem to be neither as Raven floated over to her bed, telekinetically opened her door and curled on her side away from him. After all she could only deny the one she loved for so long until she gave in.

Despite finally getting what he wanted he was still hesitant. They were both tired, emotionally drained and he knew he didn't deserve any kind of forgiveness. ..Yet she let him in, willingly. Should he approach her? He knew he should at least come inside so the door could close.

_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

She turned towards him slightly, her eyes almost beckoning him closer. How could he do anything but obey? He realized then looking at her and how she was acting towards him that no words needed to be said. She was doing what she always does. She was caring for him, putting his feelings before her own, hurting for him and most of all he'd dare say loving _him._

In the morning, after Cyborg and Beast Boy got over their hangovers long enough to realize that the two early risers were very much missing from the breakfast debate equation, Cyborg decided to check the security feed, just to be safe. He convinced BB and Star that the two were simply engaged in a very competitive game of chess and thought about the nice, long speech he'd reserved just for this moment.

"It's about damn time."

**I know, I know it sucks, and I had no idea how to end it so I was kinda grasping for straws. This si porbably the worst thing I've ever written but it's too late now**

**CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be lovely, no flames, no hate**

**Thanks guys**

**Jay out**


End file.
